Tamal
Tamal is one of the three main antagonists and a protagonist villain in the 2010 Indonesian thriller/horror film Amphibious 3D. She is a 12-year-old Indonesian/Atlantean girl with supernatural powers and mystical innate connection with the spirits, supernatural, and the "other side" and her ancient mythical pet, and guardian, Atlantean giant magical sea scorpion, Ankaramurka. She was portrayed by the Indonesian child actress Monika Sayangbati. Biography Tamal is a descendant of the Atlanteans who were in war with humanity since the dawn of time. As most other Atlanteans, Tamal was oppressed and persecuted by humans her entire life. She lost her parents during a tsunami at a very young age and was adopted and raised by her grandfather Dukun. Together, they honed their powers including ability to summon and command a giant magical sea scorpion called Ankaramurka to attack humanity, with a couple named Julie and Logan among their victims. During the attack on Jermal, Dukun had Tamal to carry out the siege by herself so she can do it personally, and gave her Ankaramurka's amulet to communicate with the sea monster and summoned him from his nest at a ravine. To avoid suspicion, Dukun pretends to be a slave trader and tricks Harris, Jimmy and Andy to buy Tamal as a slave. The trio slavedrivers gullibly accept Dukun's offer and buy her as their new slave, even paying great money, not knowing that this was part of the duo's evil scheme. As Harris, Jimmy, and Andy with Tamal set off to Jermal, Ankaramurka silently follows them. Harris, Jimmy, and Andy brought Tamal to Jamal and introduced her to their other workers, Rudy, Rizal, Nanung and Aris. There, Tamal develops a bitter rivalry and mutual hatred with Rudy and Rizal. They often harrass, teas and pick on her out of pure spite whenever they had the chance, unaware that they pick on a monster underneath a young girl's skin. Nevertheless, Tamal befriends Aris, whom she eventually decides to spare from her murderous mission. One day, Tamal falls asleep and has a prophetic dream before Andy wakes her up. Upon seeing Andy attacking and beating Aris, she glares at him angrily. When Akaramurka grabs the net, Rudy, Rizal and Tamal go down to water to release it. They start to tease her relationship with Aris and Dukun and Rudy demands her to hand over her amulet. She refuses and he grabs her by the shirt and thretens her. Tamal, having enough, summons Ankaramurka to her side and he attacks and drags Rizal in water. Rudy notices it, leaves her and goes to his aid while she indiffirently watches their struggle with Ankaramurka. In the fight, Rizal is injured when Ankaramurka cuts his hand, but Rudy manages to save and drag him up in Jermal while Tamal stays below, near water. Later on, Tamal met Skylar to scheme the plan to bring Aris away from the island. As she reminded her of Rebekka, Skylar began to trust her and aiding her without knowing her dark nature. Unfortunately, at the same time, Jimmy attacked Aris and left him to die due to learned his plan to quit his job in Jermal. Discovering this, and with Aris dying on her hands when she found her and gave her his dagger before succumbed to his wounds and beyond saving, Tamal swore for revenge and decided to finish what she already started. Using her magic, she initiate a ritual with use of Aris' dead body to curse inhabitabts of Jamal island and had Ankaramurka impregnated 5 of his spawns into her body as part of the plan. Later, she goes up to Aris' body and stares menacingly at Harris' crew, standing beside it. Then she sits beside Aris and waits for her curse to take effect. When Skylar, Jack and Bimo return to Jermal to check it out, Skylar decides to find and take Tamal away from it and goes on it to look for her. She finds her in Jermal, but she tells her to go away and to get out as she no longer has interest in escaping. Rudy suddenly shows up and finds them, reporting them to others. When they corner them and Jimmy drags Skylar away, Rudy nonchalantly and callously insults Aris and taunts Tamal by telling, "get cool or she'll end up like her brother". Tamal angrily punches the sadist in the face, instigating a one-sided fight in which she is beat up by Rudy, then throws up on the floor and is inadvertently revealed as a girl by Harris. Harris orders the crew to kick Tamal and Skylar out of the Jermal, but Rudy wants to rape Tamal first and makes his advance. However, she realises what he wants do to her and, angrier than ever, screams "No!" in anger, summoning Ankaramurka and spirits to her aid. As they attack and shake Jermal, Tamal indifferently watches as the defiant and insane bully, Rudy, falls under the boards and is painfully, violently and mercilessly executed by Ankaramurka who rips off his lower body. In the midst of the chaos, Skylar lifts and takes Tamal away in confusion. Ankaramurka's attacks made Jimmy and Harris realize that Tamal and Dukun have cursed them and decide that Ankaramurka came for her. They decide to kill her and feed her to the monster in hopes to drive him away, remaining oblivious to the fact that Ankaramurka is actually her servant. Harris tells Jimmy to do it and he prepares to personally finish her off with Andy's knife. He takes the knife and approaches her, preparing to attack her with the knife. She stands up, looks at him coldly and summons Ankaramurka again. Their continual harassment of Tamal proves to be suicidal endeavor as the beast comes to her side one again and attacks Jimmy with his tail. Tamal calmly turns the wheel with a sharp wood on it so it would face Jimmy behind his back and walks to the side. Rizal returns and tells them that Nanung is gone and sees Ankaramurka attacking Jimmy. He shoots acid from his tail right in Jimmy's face who staggers back and falls on sharp wood which impales him from behind. Acid melts his face, wheel turns over with him on it and he falls in water. Harris and Rizal are horrified by this, but nevertheless, they eventually succesfully somehow manage to incapacitate and tie Tamal up and hang her above the water like a fish bait and wait for the beast to appear and devour her, unknowingly dooming themselves by repeating the same mistake. Skylar finds an axe and with it she manages to get out of her cell and approaches Harris and Rizal, demanding to lift Tamal up. Skylar lifts Tamal up and frees her. Harris sees them and demands her to surrender the girl. An argument ensues as Skylar believes her a mere harmless child, but Harris does not listen. Just as he prepares to attack them again, Ankaramurka crawls on the Jermal and confronts him. Unlike their previous victims, Harris manages to put up some of a fight and land a blow on the beast right between his eyes with his axe. Tamal feels his pain due to their link and screams in pain. Nevertheless, Ankaramurka easily overpowers Harris and finishes him off by stabbing him in the eye with his tail, killing the last of Jermal's inhabitants. Once the deed is done, Tamal finishes Ankaramurka off as culmination of the ritual. Then she approaches him and looks on Skylar and dying Jack. She spents some time beside Ankaramurka's body, saddened that she had to end the life of her long-standing ally and guardian. She then leaves Ankaramurka's amulet beside him and leaves Jermal on Aris' raft. In spite of her injuries, she manages to survive and return to Dukun and prepares to give birth to Ankaramurka's progenies, spending time locked up in a small shack behind their house. Skylar begins searching for her to learn her eventual fate and return her the amulet. Evetually, Skylar finds their house and meets with Dukun who tells her that Tamal doesn't need her help and tells her to go away. Skylar finds her in a shack and tries to give her the amulet. But Tamal just smiles, pronounces, "Ankaramurka" and Skylar sees Ankaramurka's baby coming out of Tamal's cut, falling in water and swimming to her. The repulsed Skylar instinctively stomps and kills the scorpion, angering Tamal who screams, "No!" and demands her to leave them alone and go away. Though she wished to help her, Skylar eventually decides that it's time to leave and leaves Tamal alone. She runs back to car and drives away from the house as fast as she can as Tamal gives birth to 4 more scorpions who exit the shack and crawl around. Personality In spite of her age, Tamal is a tomboyish girl with the very mature and world-weary mindset. Her tomboyish nature made her behave and dress more like a boy, which aided her disguise when she was posing as a traded slave boy when infiltrating Jermal. Because of her race's constant conflict with humanity that resulted in her and her kin being persecuted, tormented, oppressed, and having to endure a harsh life, Tamal developed a cold, bitter, vengeful, disdainful, cruel, callous, uncaring, unforgiving, heartless and merciless misanthropic personality at a very young age. She despised most humans, sharing centuries-old mutual enmity with them and viewing them with utter disdain and disgust. A testament of Tamal's dark character is her capacity of easily slaughtering any number of humans when she's just 12 years old. Tamal is intelligent, serious, focused, organised, goal-oriented, cunning, manipulative, unemotional and level-headed. She's very capable, competent and professional master manipulator, capable of planing and carrying out intricate schemes. She rarely fails and almost all of her setbacks are a minor ones, her failure to save Aris probably being her single greatest failure for which she made everyone remotely responsible suffer. Tamal is also aloof, withdrawn, distant, detached, reserved and uncommunicative and mostly keeps to herself and rarely talks and interacts with people, especially, in a friendly manner, doing so only when it's absolutely necessary. Even with friends, she's quite cold, quiet and restrained. Her emotions are scarce and poor, aside from lingering persistent anger and disgust towards humanity, and most of them lack sufficient power. The only instances of her showing real strong emotions are her ocassional fits of rage from dealing with humans, most notably her reaction to Rudy wanting to rape and kill her in the end of their "voyage", and her crying over Aris' dead body which was also probably the only ocassion of her having real genuine tears. She is also power-hungry as she together with Dukun sought ancient mystic power to up her magic for most of her life. Her otherwordly nature made her an odd one and an eyesore for most humans who outright detested her and returned her feelings, viewing her as a helpless victim worthy of being harassed and abused and always mistreated, abused and perecuted her with any given chance. Nevertheless, Tamal always had a great advantage over her human enemies as she was smarter and had greater powers and influences at her disposal, including Ankaramurka, spirits, powers of the sea and her heritage and overall magic. Unfortunately for her enemies, they were not nearly as smart and powerful as she is. Again and again, they greatly underestimated her, not realising the true extent of her danger, power and influence, until it was too late, letting her easily beat them. In spite of her personality, general attitude and actions, Tamal is not completely heartless and she has proven to be capable of some degree of caring, though reserved only for a select few of particular individuals, her closest allies and family, such as Dukun, Ankaramurka and Aris. Even though she mostly saw Ankaramurka as a tool and weapon to be used to inflict pain and suffering on their enemies and was willing to sacrifice him for their goals, and eventually actually killed him as a last sacrifice in culmination of the Jermal ritual, Tamal apparently had at least some care for him as her pet, ally and guardian and was actually saddened by the fact that she had to kill him, her long-standing friend and ally, as part of the ritual, and contemplated his death for sometime when standing beside his dead body right after killing him. She also developed some feelings and a soft spot for Aris and even decided not to put his name on her kill list in spite of him being a member of her enemy race that she despised so much. She even tried to send him away from Jermal so he wouldn't be endangered and won't have to witness her decimating the rest of Jermal's population. It was his death, and her inability to save him that angered and unhinged her even more, changing and boosting her drive to carry out her mission in Jermal: at first, her reason to decimate Jermal populace was merely another part of their mission against human world as a whole, but after Aris' death, Tamal gained another, even more personal motive: special burning revenge against Jermal's populace in particular, her and Aris' tormentors, for what they did to them. Powers and Abilities As Atlantean and a witch, Tamal posseses supernatural powers and skills in various forms of witchcraft, including mild telepathy, clairvoyance, extrasensory perception, spirit communication and ability to communicate with Ankaramurka and control him to a great extent. She had enough power to establish and sustain a strong psychic connection with him, resuting in them sharing thoughts, emotions and feelings. In spite of her powers, she only mastered offensive forms of dark magic and was incapable of healing and hence was utterly helpless when Aris died which harmed her greatly. Tamal was also a capable master manipulator. Victims #Unspecified number of humans #Julie #Logan #Andy #Nanung #Rudy #Jimmy Kudrow #Rizal #Harris #Bimo #Ankaramurka #Jack Bowman Gallery aNAyqzJ9-XU.jpg|Tamal's first appearance in the intro. xYzDA3TbYrM.jpg v6jn19X_7nk.jpg|Dukun gives Tamal the Ankaramurka amulet. wnRe8XBGQZw.jpg|Tamal and Aris working on a Jermal. JaU3RtS_YXE.jpg|Tamal performs a dark ritual over Aris' body. 98SfprxGurs.jpg 7EhtHFoV7E0.jpg 14IVWDup0N0.jpg ZgJGvTj0ae0.jpg KkxjpmO5RjE.jpg D7XP44_CvAM.jpg TmtxQ_AYTmY.jpg|Tamal mourns Aris. O-qLbEpKrVI.jpg ejnkr_5hS-c.jpg|Tamal's creepy stare. J2YbNjyNXnY.jpg N5NlGQ_j_uo.jpg|Tamal in Bimo's hands. b2IhcOPI0QY.jpg|Tamal with Skylar. P-4X-bib638.jpg|Tamal with Ankaramurka. 2ZZmV9R5iTA.jpg|Tamal after killing Ankaramurka. GNfCqPIliOI.jpg|Tamal leaves Jermal on Aris' raft. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Kids Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Outcast Category:Psychics Category:Serial Killers Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Paranormal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Genocidal Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mutilators Category:Grey Zone Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence